


A cold monster inside of me

by MarineSunrise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark mercenaries short stories, Emilie goes berserk, Mission Gone Wrong, Other, Rookie's first mission turns out wrong, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineSunrise/pseuds/MarineSunrise
Summary: Emilie's first mission: capture a beast. Plan backfired and now they are facing a wild beast. Low on mana and with almost no resources, will they get alive or will something bad happen?You can see the character's appearances here: https://twitter.com/marinesunart/status/1291490382107246594And Emilie's appearance after *spoilers*: https://twitter.com/marinesunart/status/1296523019154870274
Kudos: 1





	A cold monster inside of me

The four mercenaries ran through the snowy forest. That foul beast was still following them.

“Liam, we should have baited it into the trap! What the fuck are we gonna do now?”

“Garnet you  _ saw _ how it destroyed the barricade!! You think some feeble ice chains would have stopped it?”

“Fucking gods, can’t we just kill it already, Liam?”

“Rose, for god’s sake, it’s a  **capture** mission, not a  _ kill _ party”

“You and your stupid ideas! Why the hell would someone like that beast alive?”

“FOR SCIENCE, ROSE! NOW KEEP RUNNING OR WE’RE DEAD”

Emilie was starting to stay behind. While she was accustomed to run in snowy mountains, no way she was used to run that fast. She glanced behind her shoulder. Oh, it was getting closer.

“Em! Can’t you help us travel with an ice path?”

“I’m sorry Garnet, I’m out of mana! I’m… I’m sorry I’m weak… I’ve been a deadweight on my first mission and I’ll understand if… if we manage to get out alive you’ll fire me”

Liam turned his head to look at Emilie.

“We are not firing you for this! We had _ way worse _ missions! Ask Rose about them once we get home!”

“I don’t want to be the gloomy one, but if we don’t do anything about that creature we won’t go home!”

“You are always the gloomy one, Garnet!”

Rose shouted, almost getting knocked down by some low branch. They kept running and running, until they were facing the worst case scenario: a dead end road with only a cliff and a long, long fall. At least they had somehow lost the monster, but they weren’t safe yet.

“Fucking great. Rose will freeze to death if she uses her blood powers and I don’t want to risk her getting close and personal with that thing”

“I’m out of bullets too, Liam”

“Fucking perfect. I told you to pack more”

“Sorry Liam”

“Garnet, are you able to summon more weapons? Or make bullets?”

“It will take a while”

“Shit”

Emilie started to cry a bit.

“I’m sorry… this is all my fault…”

Garnet moved closer and ruffled her hair, making some snowflakes fall from it.

“Nah, rookie, it’s fine. We all make mistakes” Garnet turned to talk to Liam. “I may have an idea, but we may need to sacrifice one of your companions”

“I don’t like how the plan starts, but go ahead”

“You had a slimy monster with a thousand eyes”

“Yes, N’yhorlhem. What about her?”

“We could make it engulf the beast and we try to escape”

“Wouldn’t any of my summons work?”

“The plan is to let Em recover a bit of mana and freeze both of them while the beast is inside your creature. We need one that won’t let him free and that could survive in a sleeping state inside it”

“She’s not going to like it, but I’ll try. She owes me a big one for freeing her from that uncomfortable urn”

“Emilie. Do you think you can try to rest a bit and recover some energy?”

“I… I think I can…”

“Good. Then hide behind those rocks and meditate a bit”

Emilie went where Garnet pointed. She crossed her legs, rested her back against the cold surface, closed her eyes and put her magic lance on top of her legs. Her breathing started to soothe, she started to feel the cold wind hitting her face, caressing his lips. 

She was starting to merge with the cold ambient.

She heard a warning shout, but it was too late.

She felt a piercing pain in her lower stomach. 

There was blood…

**too much blood...**

Emilie fell unconscious. Garnet and Liam tried to drive away the beast from where Emilie was, and Rose tried to go to her aid without being noticed. When Rose arrived, Emilie was on the verge of death. The beast had pierced her lower stomach, leaving a bloody mess.

“Oh god, this is not good”

Rose started to try and focus on stopping the hemorrhage, but it was a hard task, both considering the dimensions of the wound and the little control she had over someone else’s blood.

“Luckily for you, if it’s still difficult to manipulate your blood, that means you aren’t dead… yet… haha… fuck”

“ROSE TELL ME SHE IS GONNA WAKE UP FOR THE LOVE OF DARKNESS”

Rose didn’t say anything. Even if Garnet’s concern was justified, shouting back would only reveal their location. And she already made that mistake _ too many times _ .

She felt Emilie move a bit.

“Oh! You are awake!” Rose whispered. “I’ll heal you and then we’ll try to continue with the original plan. Liam and Garnet are…”

Rose stopped talking. She probably stopped breathing for a moment. Emilie was moving, but she was still unconscious. Emilie stood up and looked at the direction the beast were.

“Ehhh.... Em, you might wanna take this…”

Rose held her spear near the sorcerer’s hands, but Emilie didn’t take it. She started walking slowly, limping and stumbling a bit, and it seemed like she had to use every bit of will to take another step.

“Em, no! Come here!”

Rose went to grab her so she could stop her from going to a pretty sure demise. Emilie moved her hand so Rose couldn’t grab it, and continued walking. Rose felt the air around them was getting colder and colder, until it was hard to breathe.

“Em… brrr… wait f-f-for me…”

Emilie didn’t listen. She just kept walking, blowing hot hair that froze seconds after leaving her mouth. With her steps, the taller grass half-covered in snow started to freeze. A much cooler wind blowing around her. Rose watched as Emilie’s hair started to freeze as well, turning completely white save for the tips, that were a light hue of ice blue.

Both girls kept walking until they were reunited with the rest. Liam heard them, and was about to happily ask if all was fine until his smile shattered. Garnet just stood there, without moving, wondering what happened. The beast caught their smell and turned its head. Rose withdrew his rapier, hoping she would end up not having to use it.

“Liam, something’s wrong with Em! I tried to heal her as best as I could, but this is just…. weird!”

“Rose, get away from her! If she’s not fully herself, she might attack you!”

“Liam is right! Come with us!”

Garnet beckoned to Rose to come closer. Rose ran closer to the group, leaving the beast between them and Emilie.

“I don’t feel comfortable with using her as some sort of bait”

“Just because you are usually the bait, Rosy?”

“Shut up, Liam”

“Both of you shut up and think about a new plan”

The beast started growling at Emilie. She just bent a bit, in some sort of animalistic battle stance. Her eyes glowed with a cyan light, which ended up covering the whole eye. Sharp icy blades started growing from her knuckles, giving her an even more predatory look. The beast charged forward, claws out and fangs prepared to tear off the girl in front of it. Emilie shrieked a scream that chilled the blood of their partners.

“She… looks more beastly than the objective…” Rose muttered.

“I’ll take notes on this, I think it’s gonna be useful”

“Oh you won’t, Liam. Summon that slimy mess and let’s get over with this. I’ll use the prism barrier”

“You sure, Garnet?”

“It’s not like we have any more options”

Garnet took out of her bag a small colorless prism.

“I just hope this works. Summon it”

Liam drew some arcana runes mid-air, while chanting the summoning spell.

_ “Öh, N’yhörlhêm, sirviênta dê la hambruna, tê pidö humildêmêntê quê acudas a mi llamada. Datê un fêstín con êsta bêstia y sacia tu hambrê!” _

An invocation circle twice as large as Liam appeared in the snowy terrain near the monster. A giant pile of dark crimson slimy fluids with oozing pustules, a thousands of eyes embedded in it and a deformed toothy mouth with a large green tongue appeared from it, and with a guttural growl, the slime creature swallowed the beast. Garnet threw the prism at the still gaping mouth, and casted the incantation.

_ “Öh cristal rêluciêntê, atrapa para siêmprê a êsta bêstia ên tu brillantê sênö” _

A bright light shone from the stomach of the monster, and it vomited a tiny glowing crystal with blue, white and red markings. Garnet picked it up and saved it in her bag.

**“YoU sAiD i CoUlD eAt It”**

“I’m sorry N’yhor, darling, but I promise you once the scientists are done with the experiments I’ll let you eat the remains and I’ll even catch another… less dangerous monster for you to eat it alive! I know you like them to fight back!”

**“FiNe, WhAtEvEr. I’tS nOt As If I wAs HaPpY tO bE fEd By YoU aGaIn, MaStEr. I’lL wAiT fOr YoU tO nEeD mE aGaIn. SeE yOu! ”**

“See you, N’yhor”

The creature disappeared in a dark mist, leaving the group alone.

“To be honest, I hope you would never EVER again need her”

“What? Are you jealous, Rose?”

Rose crossed her arms against her small chest and huffed. Liam laughed at it.

“Guys, I think we still have problems here. Don’t get distracted”

They looked at Garnet and yes, she was right. Emilie was approaching them with the most feral face they had ever seen, the ice blades still there and ready to cut someone. Liam chuckled and stated what would appear to him to be the obvious solution to the problem.

“It’s okay, even if she’s in psycho mode, she’s still human. Hit her behind her head and let’s call it a day. I’ll call a minor familiar to do it”

Liam summoned a tiny imp with a scorpion tail by waving his hand. Imp turned invisible, and Liam had that familiar “I won” face he usually had. Then, they heard a loud crack and saw the imp frozen, laying cut in half on the floor.

“Well, I shouldn’t rely  _ that  _ much on mere imps. I’ll try with something else”

Liam conjured a minotaur, who charged with its greataxe ready to hit Emilie.

_ Blink _

_ Slash _

The sound of a body falling, cut in half.

“I… I’ll try again. This time something stronger”

“Liam summon a fucking fire elemental, dumbass”

“I can’t, the weather is too cold, Garnet”

“Fucking fantastic”

“Rose I would appreciate if you would suggest something instead of complaining about my ideas”

Liam summoned an earth elemental.

“At least this should pose a challenge”

_ Blink _

**_Freeze_ **

_ Slash _

Another creature cut in half.

“We’ll have to fight her ourselves, Rose. Liam seems useless as most of the times”

“On it!”

Both of them approached her, Rose with her rapier in hand, Garnet with her double longswords.

_ Blink _

**_Freeze_ **

_ Crash _

Were not for Garnet’s crystal aegis, 

they would have been dead.

“I’ll summon the undead wyvern, let’s get the hell out of here!” Liam shouted.

“What about Em?” Rose asked.

“I’ll order Hugin to keep an eye on her until she calms down! Then Munin will pick her up!”

“BUT I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE HER ALONE IN A FUCKING MOUNTAIN!”

“Shut up Rose, and behave” Garnet grabbed her by the waist and carried her where Liam was summoning the wyvern and both crows. Rose was struggling too much, so with a deep sigh, Garnet knocked her down with a swift hit to her neck. They got on the wyvern and started riding off. Liam commanded the crows to keep her at range and inform him of her state. Before disappearing into the distance, Liam looked at her. She was cutting down trees and whatever was in her path. Everything was freezing, and ice shards were starting to grow bigger and bigger, as if trying to reach for them.

“We’ll be back for you, Emilie! I promise it!”

Only a inhuman scream was heard as a response.


End file.
